


Flung Out of Space

by Pazuzu_Godking



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pazuzu_Godking/pseuds/Pazuzu_Godking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm super bad at summaries.</p><p>What a strange girl, she is.<br/>Can the end of civilization bring Heaven to this Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Lipgloss and Black

It's been months since the end of the world. I'm lucky, I still have my family.

Today is the day we go on a supply run, something we do as seldomly as possible. The world is still dangerous and we can make due with little. We are no longer home but we seem to be doing well where we are. Mom, Travis, Chris and I go on the runs and my brother Nick stays at our safe place to make sure that no one finds it empty of us. Us? We try and carry as much as we can when we are out. Thank god for backpacks, right?

The street we are on is empty, it's eerie. I'm still not used to the silence, I guess. Cities are meant to be loud and bustling with people. How strange it is to be alone in this once full world. We find a small shop that hasn't been broken into yet, the silence is gone once Travis busts the front window out. Quickly we are climbing through the window and the three of my companions start filling their bags with supplies. One for food, another with general supplies, the third with as much medical stuff that can be found. Myself? I'm playing lookout-well, when I'm not putting candy and music in my bag.

It wasn't very long after we got there that I heard a crash. I shouldn't have been so careless. Four walkers have found us and are climbing through the window, fingers being cut off, dead blood pouring through the sill.

Have I told you about my luck? Turns out it isn't as bad as I would typically think.

A motorcycle comes from nowhere, the engine loud. I don't know how I heard it but they told me to move- and I did. Loud sounds come from outside and I realize, they're unloading a shotgun on the walkers and wouldn't you know, their aim is impeccable. No sooner had they started shooting were the walkers dead.

My family heard the commotion and came back to the front of the store where our mystery shooter was parking and dismounting their motorcycle. I don't know how I didn't notice she was a woman until after her helmet came off. Those tight black jeans should have told me.

"You alright in there?", she called.

I couldn't find the words, my mind was still racing from the potential danger I put my family and myself in.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" Of course, it would be Travis that would speak up.

She closed the distance to the shop quickly, leaping through the window flawlessly.

"I'm Elyza. Elyza Lex." 

Her eyes never left me. I couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"What's your name, buttercup?"

I snapped out of my own thoughts, why was everyone staring at me?

"What?" I asked, Travis's eyes searching me.

"I asked what your name is." she said with the same amused tone, this time much closer to me.

"Alicia.. Clark." 

"Cute name.. Alicia."

She strides past me and stands in front of Travis. What a strange girl, she is.

"It's nice to meet you. I haven't any people and it looks like I could be helpful to you and yours, if you'd want me." Her accent is strong and I can't place it.

Travis looks surprised, as does Mom. Chris doesn't seem much to care and I don't know to breathe so I don't know how I would be of use in this decision. Mom is the first to speak.

"We don't have much-"

"I don't need anything except the company and a place to stay."

Mom contemplates for a moment before nodding, "You're welcome to join us. But I warn you, if you betray us the walkers will be the least of your worries."

"Sounds fair."

Finally, I'm out of my stupor and we are leaving the shop. Elyza walks along side us, with her motorcycle on her other. No one is speaking but I know we are all thinking the same thing. Is this a bad idea? 

Her black leather jacket has seen better days, however, the lollipop in her mouth is new. She must have been on her own a while, she's got a shotgun slung to her back and knives on her thighs. I can't imaging what's in the saddlebags on her bike. I must've been staring because the next thing I know, she's staring at me with a smirk on her face. Her smugness is unsettling.

"So, buttercup. Where you been all my life?" she asks, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

We have fallen behind the others but we are still at a steady pace. The streets are much less terrifying with our new friend, I don't know why that is, though.

"You don't talk much, huh? Shame, I'm sure you're voice is one of the heavens." She winks and looks ahead.

"I don't talk to strangers, if that's what you mean." I say this quietly. I don't want to attract the attention of the others.

"We aren't strangers darlin'. I know your name, you know mine. And if I recall correctly, I'm your knight in shining... leather. Well, not shining.. you get the point." The expression on her face is one of confusion for a brief moment.

"How old are you?" 

She didn't seem like she could be much more older than me. It doesn't matter that I asked that because no sooner did it pass my lips did we arrive to our "home". She rolled her bike into coverage and helped carry supplies in. I stopped on the front steps and watched.

What a strange girl, she is.


	2. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at summaries.  
> I'm gonna be honest, I'm not a writer. This just makes me feel better.  
> This entire story is going to be basically unedited and that works for me.  
> I like to write and just keep going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I plan to post a chapter 5 days apart, at this point in time.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nights are long now. The heat swells and lingers and it feels as though we may suffocate. With the ending of the world goes the grid. Power has been gone since day 3 - after everything went to shit. What wouldn't I give for a charged iphone and a nice long hot shower. I know, it seems like a stupid thing to say when I'm complaining about the heat. Hey, first world problems, am I right? 

The house we call home is cramped already - our new companion just makes it that much more stretched thin. I don't mind as much given that she s aved our lives. Mom and Travis seem to not give her a second thought as we settle in for the evening. I watch her silently as she helps my Mom prepare dinner., her golden hair shining in the candle light, her once loud voice is quiet in the small country style kitchen. Her eyes meet mine - I can't look away.

"Girl, you got something on your face," she says with laughter in her voice. "Oh wait, that's just a smudge of cuteness." She tosses a wink my direction and I can't help but to notice the look of uncertainty crossing my parents faces.

Without a word, I place my earbuds into my ears, even though my iphone has officially died. No one needs to know this, I wish I didn't know this. Electricity was once common, now it would be a miracle come to life. Those days have passed. Heat rises into my face and up my neck as I replay her stupid pick up line in my mind. 

"Don't worry, Mama Clark. I'm just goofing around."

"How old are you, Elyza?"

"I'm nineteen, Mama Clark. Just had a birthday, why?"

"You're not much older than Alicia.." her voice trails off as if she's remembering that she is one of two adults in a group of mostly teenagers. A pained look crosses her face, but it's gone as soon as it comes. This feels like something I shouldn't be hearing. I guess parents still fall for the earphone decoy. I wish I had music to drown out this silence.

I can feel Elyza's eyes on my. I won't give her the satisfaction by looking at her. Instead I follow her with my ears. My thoughts, ever plaguing, have been interrupted by my mothers newly happy voice announcing dinner.

Our dinners haven't been memorable since civilization has fallen apart. Small talk is still definitely a thing, though. As I should have guessed, I am charged with sharing a room with our "savior". I try to steal a few moments of solidarity in the quick cold shower I find myself in. Thoughts of todays events invade my thoughts. Everything is replaying slowly- the Walkers advancing and nowhere for me to go. I shudder at the thought of what could have happened if not for Elyza.

Sighing, I dry myself and change into sleep clothes. I need to try and get some sleep. God knows, They don't sleep. The light purple paint on the walls of this room that is not mine reminds me of days that were simpler. Happier. I open the window in this room on the 2nd floor and relish the light wind that caresses my sun kissed skin. Another small sigh leaves my throat, this time it is one of content.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Darlin'?" Her voice startles me.

It's now that I finally get to see her. Her golden hair reaches just past her shoulders. Her eyes are the color of the sky on a warm summer day at the beach. Her skin could be considered flawless if not for the cuts, bruises, and scars littering her body. A body that I'm seeing much more of now that she's removed her beaten leather jacket, dingy black jeans and her scuffed boots. She's younger than I expected. That I can see now that her face isn't covered in grime and Walker blood.

"This is your room, I'll not intrude. I'll make a spot in the floor, Darlin'," 

"You don't have to.. the bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Nah, sweetheart. I think I'll be good down here."

I nod in agreeance. For someone who takes so much pride in their snarkiness, I really don't understand my inability to joke back, let alone speak.  
The bed is a comfort in this seemingly desolate world. A luxury that I am grateful to have. Within minutes I am sleep. Unfortunately, I am not resting. The events of the few weeks have taken their toll and have plagued my once happy dreams. They have become nightmares and are so unrelenting that I would venture to say they could be categorized as night terrors.

It felt like I had been in my nightmares for years.

For the first time in weeks, I didn't wake up screaming. In fact, I woke up to the warm sun on my face and soft arms wrapped around me. I could feel like this for the rest of my life. Safe. A word I never thought I'd be able to use again.

"G'mornin', darlin'," her groggy voice filling the air around me, "You were crying in your sleep. I'm not bein' creepy, unless that's what you like."

I can't bring myself to respond. Slowly, I remove myself from the tangle that is us. My mind is racing with thoughts of uncertainty. We don't know her. Though, it couldn't be too terrible to have a friend at the end of the world, I suppose.

"Let's go, Zombie Slayer." I say as I pull my clothes on. Her eyes are burning holes into my skin. "My eyes are up here, you know." I say with a smirk.

Her scoff is audible, as well as the sound of her rolling off the side of the bed and into the floor.

"You're killin' me, sweetheart."

Today will be a brighter day.


	3. Echo

Chapter 3: Echo

 

In an attempt for normalcy, Mom has created a routine. We have watch shifts, I know you can guess what that is. We inventory our supplies daily, we plan our meals and rations of water and medical supplies. Sometimes it takes all day, more often than not it's boring. I volunteer to keep watch. It's enjoyable sitting on the rood. I've already established that the world is quiet, except for the living dead and the occasional gunshot. 

As soon as we walk out of the room Elyza is whisked away for who knows what and I continue on my way to the roof, longing for companionship I hadn't know I was missing. "Don't worry, sweetcheeks. You're still my favorite!" Her lopsided grin making the day seem brighter than the sun could ever make it.

The wind is steady and calm. If I close my eyes I can almost pretend that everything is back to normal. The faint sound of a nearby wind chime is soothing and I wish I could have it for my own. Those thoughts are interrupted by a shuffling and light grunts. They're coming from just below the ledge I'm sitting at. I grab the baseball bat that I've hidden under the window sill to my left and ready myself in the off chance the walkers are now Climbers. I ready myself, the bat firmly gripped and my knuckles turning white.

Up pops our newest companion. She lays her head on her folded hands at the edge. I step forward and look down. Apparently skaling walls are a hobby of hers, as she is hanging from the side of the roof, legs dangling. "What are you doing?" My words slow as I study her. "Just thought I'd POP IN," she says, her voice full of amusement. "You're unbelievably cheesy and obnoxious," I can't stop the smile settling on my face. "And yet, I'm still your favorite person!" I can feel my eyes automatically roll and a small sigh escapes my lips. "Get up here before you fall and break something," my irritation showing through. "Oh, you do care!" Her exclamation echoing off the houses surrounding us.

I reclaim my spot and close my eyes, trying to regain that feeling of happiness again. I can feel her eyes on me and I can feel her as she sites next to me. For once, she's silent when I want her to be. She's so quiet that I think she may have left. She didn't. She has discarded her jacket, applied sunglasses and has decided to sunbathe next to me. I rest my head on my knees, facing her. After a few moments, I close my eyes. "I'll take a picture for ya, that way instead of imagining how hot this body is under all these clothes-you'll know!" A blush creeps up my neck and I feel relief in knowing that I don't get red in the face easily.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" 

"You're right, Mama Clark needs me to go on a supply run. See ya later, Darlin'." And with that, she tosses her jacket off the side of the house and quickly follows it. 

Like the wind, she is fleeting.

The rest of my day is slow and warm. Watching for Walkers almost seems pointless but if I don't watch them they'd probably show up. I'm reminded of the time when I hear whooping and the familiar growl of a motorcycle. Distant voices can be heard and I can't make out the words. Elyza must be part monkey because she seems to have an affinity for climbing. May she never lose her footing. This time there's a clank when her hand reaches over the edge. "I've brought you a gift, Princess," her voice strained as she pulls herself up. 

"You brought me a wind chime?" 

"I did," she says as she attaches it to the corner of the next level up. "I risked my pretty ass for it so you best be grateful." She can never say anything without sounding amused. 

"Thank you". My voice is like the wind. 

A whisper.

Travis pokes his head out of the window next to us and tells Elyza that she's needed on the main level. Those blue eyes don't leave mine until she's rolled through the window. I follow them shortly, noticing Elyza sitting in the floor of the living room - surrounded by weapons. There are handguns, knives, ammo, and a machete. The shotgun, is as always, strapped to her back. The two of them are alone and discussing what seems to be a serious matter in hushed voices. I make myself known just as the words, "we need to leave" are uttered. 

As soon as I come into view, the conversation is dropped and I find myself being swept away by this golden haired woman. "You must be tired," she says, her grin once again gracing her face. "-because you've been running through my mind all day!" Silence engulfs the room as Travis shoots my Mom a look of concern.

"Madison, I think we should go talk," his voice steady and finite. And just as quickly as I walked into the room, they're gone. She's popped another lollipop into her mouth and wiggling her eyebrows at me. She acts as though she's a fifteen year old boy and I ignore her flirtation knowing that she only wants to get a rise out of me. My curiosity gets the best of me and I'm handling weapons, wondering where they came from. This curiosity is verbalized and I am told that there was only one person that went on the supply run. Anger seeps from my mind and onto my face. 

They let her go alone. They Sent her out alone.

She's laughing and telling me how badass zombie slayers don't need to be weighted down by others. She's too cocky for her own good and I pray that one day, she never have to learn that it can be a hindrance to keep yourself distanced. My thoughts of anger float towards Travis. She moves on and suddenly, I find myself storming in on my parents.

"You sent her Alone!" My voice is trembling and I'm clenching the fist I hadn't even realized that I had formed.


	4. : Teenager, not Warrior - Haven't you figured that out yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing. This one is a little longer than my normal chapters.  
> Teeange runaways. Angst. Blood. The normal things you experience in a zombie Apocalypse.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Travis's face is one of pure panic. My whole being is shaking with anger. "Elyza greed that it would be best if we all tried to stick together. Instead of two or more possibly dying. It would only be one. It doesn't even matter. You're a child and I don't have to explain my decisions to you."

I've never hit anyone in my life. Until now. Except Nick, but he doesn't count. Sibling rivalry and all. My hand should hurt like I know his face does. My hand is temporarily painted on his face. Mom is gaping, wide eyed at me. "You may be adults, but you're not in charge! I don't know if you've noticed but our entire social structure has been flushed down the toilet.

"You don't get to decide whose life is more important. She's a warrior, that's true enough. But what if she never makes it back? Can you live with sending a nineteen year old on her own to provide for you and your family? She's worth more than a few supplies. Can't you see that?"

Disgust fills my body and I will myself out of the house that my family has taken for a home. My legs pump, burning, as I run from emotions that I wish had died with the rest of the world.

By the time I stop running, it's nearly dark. Poison settles in my stomach and fear swallows me. I won't make it back before the night is black.

I'm not a warrior.. I'm a teenage girl.

Summer nights are warm and sticky. They used to be a comfort but now it just causes bile to build in the back of my throat. Quickly, I find the closest SUV that has taken the least damage. The streets look like a graveyard, cold in atmosphere and deafeningly silent. Luckily for me, it's unlocked and after a quick search, I find I am once again lucky. It's clean and there's bottled water, a small amount of snacks and a light blanket. Curling up in the back, I settle into my temporary home. The doors are locked and I'm in for the night, the blanket covering me from living and dead eyes inside the tinted windowed car. 

I won't be noticed.

Silence. Silence is the sound I wake up to. The street is still clear and I thank whatever higher being there is that I've made it through a night on my own. In the light, I discover that this SUV must have belonged to a family. Good for me, bad for them. I take a childs backpack, remove the useless belongings and fill it will supplies from the floorboard. After checking, once again, that the area is clear-I take off. I've no intention of going back. Not yet.

I can survive on my own. They don't believe it but I know it.

The thing about big cities is, almost all of the buildings can be accessed from the side. Fire escapes. Walker escapes, if you will. Being an average height has never really been very helpful, but it's days like this where I am happy to not be any shorter. The ladder to one fo the first escapes on what looks to be an apartment complex is hanging just enough that when I jump I can pull it down.

After reaching the first landing, I pull the ladder up. I'm not taking any chances. Making my way up to the roof, I keep a close eye on the windows I pass, my footsteps as quiet as I can make them be.

The roof has been occupied before. There's abandoned furniture sitting out and it looks like the people who used to be here enjoyed themselves. Pushing the old brown couch in front of the roof door, I survey my surroundings. This will work for now. I have no idea where I am going to from here.

\-----------------------------------------3 Days Later--------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! Fuck! Shit Damn FUCK!" My words quiet pants as I run from the horde of walkers just feet behind me. I'm nearing the border of the city, I've almost made it to the desert. "Oomph!" Seriously?! I'm going to be the one to fall on her face in the most imminent danger possible? Standing up, a sharp pain shoots through my left leg. I managed to hook my foot under something that knocked me to the ground, fire burns through my shin.

Looking around frantically, I realize that my only form of shelter is a metal dumpster about 20 feet away. Limping heavily, I make it. Climbing the side proves difficult, the pain worsening. With a crunch, I fall into the rotting trash, my hands pulling the lid down. I will myself to not let go. I can hear the Walkers nearing and panic sets in. 

I'm going to die in a dumpster. Fuck.

"Alicia!" The faint calling of my name stops my heart. It's not real. Dehydration must be getting to me.

"Alicia!" I hear it again. This is such a cruel joke. I choke out a laugh mixed with tears.

Over the thudding of my heart, I nearly miss the sound. The familiar growl of a motorcycle. "Alicia! Where are you?!" My eyes spring open, my silent prayers dying on my lips. The walkers are upon me and it takes all my energy to pound on the side of the dumpster as loud as I can. 

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 

The motorcycle slows and I hear the sound of running. Sickening crunching echoes off my metal safe haven. My grip on the lid does not waver, even with the force of it trying to be lifted. "Alicia, honey, are you in there?"

Her voice is like thick honey. Pleading. I let go.

Gold. Gold is all I see. Whether, it was the sun or the Heavens. She appeared in front of me.

My Angel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain has become too much. My eyes close, just to rest. My body is moving but not because I am moving. I'm floating through what could be space, I do not know. I'm likely to be dreaming or dead. Fear plagues me and I get my answer in the form of waking from screaming. The gentle rubbing of hands on my back bring me to reality, where I find I am back in the simple purple room. "How the f-" my words die, fading.

Elyza.

Stiff and aching, I see the thick bandages wrapped around my leg. She answers before I can ask, "You got cut pretty good. Had to stitch you up with fishin' line." An exasperated sigh leaves me. Anger in the background of my mind. "I don't know how you were able to get around on it the way you did. Must've been adrenaline."  
Emotions flood me and I hug my pillow to my chest. Her eyes are like fire burning into the back of my head. She's silent. It's unnerving.

We don't need to talk. The silence does enough for us.


	5. Second Star to the Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a close with the feeling of finality, though it is possible for this to continue.  
> Elyza says sweet things. Alicia is shy.  
> Madison is a butt and Travis is annoying.  
> Also Nick exists.

Getting to my spot on the roof with my leg wrapped proves to be much more difficult than I originally thought it would be. I will never admit it out loud but I am relieved that Elyza is so set on helping me. Mom won't give me space much anymore, not after running away. Travis, however, won't even look at me. To be honest, I'm perfectly fine with this. It's been four days since Nick, Travis, and Elyza went on a supply run and I know that they must go out again soon.

"I didn't know angels existed," Elyza says as she pulls herself out onto the roof next to me. I can feel the heat rising up my neck. "But lo and behold, here you are." She winks at me before leaning back on her hands and staring out into the empty buildings of the city. My joke about her constant winking being a possible medical condition never leaves my lips. I don't feel much like joking anymore. Life isn't funny.

We do this a lot now, sit on the roof in relative sience, the sound being my windchime. I find myself watching her and I know she seems me. She doesn't say anything to me about it though.

"We have to leave today," she says, her eyes squinting out at something in the distance. I know I'm nodding but I can't seem to get any words out. "Alicia, don't worry. I'll always come back to you." Her voice is soft and I know it's a tone only for me. I close my eyes and inhale slowly. "I know." I can't help that my voice is small. I'm surprised she heard it at all. She's gentle when her hand squeezes my knee, her eyes never leaving her mark in the distance. "Why can't I go with you?" This time her eyes do find mine, instead of the beautiful sky I'm accustomed to seeing, I find myself staring into cold metal.

There is no warmth in those eyes. "Because I'm not risking you," Her words are final and I know questioning her would be a mistake. Last time they left, they were gone longer than expected. The sun had barely risen when they left and had long set when they returned. My chest had felt like it was being crushed and it wasn't until I felt her warmth against mine in our bed, did that feeling of fear leave me. Sobs had wracked my body until I finally fell asleep. We didn't speak about this. I don't think we are capable of it. Not in this world.

"Elyza, it's time to go!" Nick yells from insode the house. Her lips brush mine so quickly I'm not sure if they were really there and then she's gone.

Travis and Nick hop in the SUV and Elyza is on her motorcycle. "Hey guys, there's somewhere we need to go before we head for food. Or I can meet you at the target?" Travis's eyebrows furrow before nodding. "We'll meet you at the convenience store you saw on the last run." Elyza nods in response, "Sounds good, Papa Manawa." The blonde quickly rides off, the sun is high in the sky.

"I know that building is somewher around here-Ah! There it is!" She slows her bike and looks for any signs of the undead around the small electronics store. "I guess people were preoccupied running from the walking dead to worry about electronics".

Quietly, she rolls her bike up to the side of the building, wraps her hands in her jacket and punches the glass out of the front door. Cautiously, she reaches through and unlocks it. "So far, so good. Ha! Alicia is so gonna jump my bones." A woman on a mission, she is. Solar power. Generator. Batteries. Walkie talkies. All the things she needs to be keeping an eye out for. It takes longer than she expected to find the things she needs. The entire family she is with is going to be so excited at her findings. 

Travis and Nick are probably most likely getting impatient. It's been over an hour since Elyza was supposed to meet them. They've loaded everything they could think to grab and are just about to leave when she get's there. Her findings are a secret. For now. After looking over the load, she grabs a couple more items that they've overlooked and they head back. This trip was much quicker and much more useful than the last and Elyza is grateful for that.

Soon they will need to leave, supplies are getting scarce and they will need to find more places to take from. That's a problem for tomorrow, Elyza says to herself. The drive back to Casa Clark is quiet, almost eerie. The blonde swallows the bad feeling, all of this is from some horror movie anyways. The sun is lowering when they return and they quickly and silently retreat into the house with their supplies.

Alicia and Madison are sitting in the living room ready to take inventory once everything is placed in front of them. "Alright Clark family...and Travis. I found some items that you are going to find to be invaluable. There's a catch. If yours breaks, you can't take mine or Alicia's. If you try, I'll cut your fingers off. You can survive without fingers." 

Onto the table goes 6 walkie talkies, 12 rechargeable batteries and 2 sets of solar powered battery chargers. She takes 2, places batteries in them, shoves one in her jacket pocket and hands the other to Alicia. "Now, we have means to keep contact in case of seperation. Oh! And also, boys are dumb." In true Elyza fashion, she dumos tampons and pads onto the table. "They so didn't even think about this. You're welcome ladies." The horrified look on the guys faces only makes her laugh harder, making her ability to breath near impossible.

I turn the device over in my hands a couple times. I know she did this for everyone but I have a feeling it was mostly for me. The other items, however, as useful as they may be, I think she just collected for the shock value. That's how she is afterall. This time I can feel the heat in my cheeks. "Oh come on sweetheart, there's no need to be shy. It's a natural thing for oyu body to do." She's trying to be funny but I can tell Mom is not so amused. "Elyza, that's enough. We are grateful for the items-all of them. Help the guys put everything away. Alicia and I will start dinner."

I was about to object but there's nothing I can say to get myself out of it. We work in silence until she drops a can on the counter. " You and Elyza, you seem to be pretty close," her tone posing it as more of a question than a statement. And somewhat accusing. My voice swallows into my stomach like a heavy rock and I know what she's insinuating. "We're friends Mom. It's the end of the world. Who else am I supposed to get close to?"

They night seems to be dragging and I'm longing for the days when I could retreat to my room in silence. Solitude. Besides the llow voices speaking in our "home", the world is quiet. I never thought I would miss the sound of constant traffic or the unified hum of thousands of people talking. Animals are even more scarce. A c hill runs through me when I think of their fate. I hope it doesn't become mine.

Light filters through the window, my eyes blink in confusion. I must have fallen asleep deep in though. Elyza is nowhere to be found. Birds are chirping and I can hear the faint jingling of my windchime. A feeling of calmness fills my body. I wonder how long this will last. I find myself staring at my hand in the bedspread, the sun casting a triangle of light onto it. I wake up again later, the calm is gone. The feeling of safety isn't gone, though I don't have to look around to know that Elyza has joined me again.

"Don't you think things will ever go back to normal?" The bed dips behind me and a hand runs smooth circle on my back. No words accompany it, though. That's my answer. 

Flung out of space-that's what I am.

Today is the day we are set to leave. It's become harder and harder to find supplies and it's almost certain that by this point that the world is done panicking. We won't be getting stuck in traffic anytime soon. Travis curses under his breath as he and Nick stuff the family car with everything it can carry. Mom waits patiently in the front passenger seat. I'm stopped directly in between my family and Elyza. My eyes bounce from one to the other. "Alicia, get in the car!" I place my eyes back on my blonde companion. She holds out her helmet to me and that's all I need. Mom is yelling at me to get off the motorcycle but all I can do is wrap my arms around Elyza, as if she's going to run off without me. "Don't worry Mama Clark, I got 'er!" Her wide smile not easing my Moms fears. I tune her angry voice out and I know that I will not lose this fight. "I'm happy right here, Mom." My words act as a demand and the motorcycle is purring. I don't know where we are going but we are trailing my family closely. I can see angry eyes focused on us in the mirrors. This is as close to free that I am ever going to feel, I'm sure. Just Elyza and I.

"Where are we off to?" My voice barely carrying over the wind. Her laugh fills the air and my heart.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning!"

Flung out of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Shadowcub because they are wonderful and I took their comments to heart.  
> You guys have been great.   
> Sorry that I waited this long to finish this. I kinda lost steam because to be honest. I hate zombies.  
> I'm only watching FTWD for ADC so other than that, I don't care.  
> I have a new story idea that I am currently in the process of planning out so hopefully I'll be posting the first chapter of that in the next couple weeks.  
> I hope you enjoy this unedited and unbeta'd story.  
> Peace.


End file.
